Chapter 69
is the sixty-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary A few minutes before meeting with Izuku, Tomura is confused about why Stain's ideology has inspired so many people and is unable to understand why his own methods (similar to Stain's) have been overlooked. Back in the present, Tomura is holding Izuku's neck and tells him to calm down. Tomura tells Izuku that he just wants to have a chat with him and threatens him with disintegration. Izuku warns Tomura that if he attacks him, then a Hero will jump out of the crowd, but Tomura threatens the safety of the crowd. Relenting, Izuku asks Tomura what he wants to talk about. Izuku and Tomura sit in a plaza. Tomura explains to Izuku that he hates many things. However, what he truly despises above all is the Hero Killer Stain. Izuku tells Tomura that Stain was one of them, but Tomura reveals that Stain was never a part of the League of Villains to begin with and that the media and society merely speculated that Stain was a part of the League of Villains. Tomura explains that everything he has done up until now has been undermined by Stain's fame, but the problem he has difficulty in understanding is that both of them were simply destroying things they didn't like in order to change the world, but Stain has still gained recognition and fame while he continues to be undermined. Tomura asks Izuku what the difference is between him and Stain. Meanwhile, Ochaco has stopped running. She feels guilty about running away from Izuku and feels bad for making him confused. Ochaco decides to go back and apologize to Izuku, noting that her great friendship with Izuku isn't becoming love. Back in the plaza, Izuku answers Tomura's question; Izuku tells Tomura that he doesn't understand or accept his actions whereas for Stain, he doesn't accept him either but he does understand him. Izuku explains that he understands Stain because both of them were inspired by All Might and started their journeys because of him. Izuku says that Stain didn't destroy because he wanted to, he destroyed in order to try and change the world for the better according to his ideals. While he doesn't agree with Stain's methods, Izuku respects Stain for living according to his ideals and never giving up on them. Tomura feels exhilarated as he now understands why Stain and Izuku irritate him; its because of All Might. Tomura is annoyed that he had the answer around his fingertips and didn't realize it sooner. Tomura also understands why he hates the current society as well; because they are all living happily and grinning like All Might. Tomura thanks Izuku for chatting with him. Suddenly, Ochaco appears and wonders who Izuku is talking to. Izuku tries to tell Ochaco to run. However, Tomura lets go of Izuku and apologizes for interrupting their shopping. Tomura begins leaving and warns Izuku to not give chase. However, Izuku asks Tomura what All For One's ultimate goal is. Tomura gives Izuku his answer; that he doesn't know and doesn't care. Disappearing into the crowd, Tomura tells Izuku to take care of himself because the next time they meet, he will kill him. Ochaco calls the Police. While walking out of the shopping mall, a happy Tomura notes that he does have a creed and an ideal from the very beginning. Tomura decides on his renewed creed; that every deed he commits will be for creating a world without All Might and exposing what "justice" truly is. Tomura leaves, happy that he understands that all his hatred is because of All Might. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 69